Death Gospel
by S.Walden
Summary: VincentxAerith. Can't really think of a summary yet, please take a look!


**-Death Gospel-**

**Author:**ShindoW-Kitsu

**Rating:**PG-13, most likely.

**Warnings:**None at this time.

**Pairings:** AerithxVincent

**Summary:** None.

Prologue:

I went there like I always did. To see her. Deep down, I never knew why I did it, constantly going back to see her—maybe it was guilt, similar to Cloud's. He couldn't be the only one of us feeling some guilt in our lifetime for things that happened. It wasn't until I visited her after Meteorfall that I realized what, or rather who, had been on my mind all this time, what had bothered me, what kept me moving forward.

We never knew each other really well—she was skeptical of me at first, but then, I never expected anyone to find me. That color hair, that strive to make people happy, and that will to save people close to one's heart.

I was sick of being saved. After the defeat of Hojo, the only thing driving me forward then was the quest to repay a debt. I once told Cloud, "I've never tried [to forgive my own sins". I think coming here each day; that is how I slowly redeem myself.

_"I spend a lot of time here."_

The atmosphere of the place was always bright, even though it was buried deep past the mountains. When we first entered, and even walking through it now, I still feel that same sense of foreboding, that same anxiousness. Water clung to my boots, the structures around me scraped and grasped at my coat, and gradually it got lighter as I approached, where she tried to rest peacefully.

I glanced down at the water, pure as that day, but not mixing with blood. I stepped back and looked around, trying to compose myself, or what was left of me. _Everytime I love, I manage to screw it up. Why do I keep returning to the souls time after time? One would assume I would figure that all hopes were dashed long ago, but there is an untold story here. _

_For Lucrecia, I was merely waiting as she revealed more of the past to me, and now I struggle with trying to figure out what it all means. My father, Omega, all of it. I saved the world, nearly twice, but still this guilt does not subside. It wasn't the same with…_

_Aerith._

A tugging—I turn, thinking, maybe its her. But my rational thought takes over, she's dead, she isn't coming back. I yank the coat away, tearing it a little more, looking at the conch shell like structure that yet again tries to keep me away. I give it a glare and turn back, trudging forward like always.

I once discussed with Reeve about my very concealed relationship with Aerith and my worries about Cloud. Cloud, like me, is hard to read (although, usually, it's easy for me), but I wasn't sure if his love for Aerith was the same as mine. I wasn't sure if he loved Tifa instead… Maybe that is why nothing developed? Or was it her death…? Everything was so sudden, no one expected it. Cloud can forgive his sins all he wants, but I don't believe you can forgive yourself for something like that.

_You'd find that silly wouldn't you? But unlike him, it's not just you I let die. I let Lucrecia… nearly… Now she…_

I sat down next to one of the tall, glowing trees that had managed its way into the Capitol and looked down into the water. _A burial. Maybe I should be lucky, if you had to die, at least you aren't suffering like Lucrecia. She can never die, just as I can't…_

"Vincent?"

Chapter One: Case of Vincent (Red Bat)

I remember standing amidst the neon colors in the square; this late at night I think it would've hurt my eyes, if I were still human then. I had some second thoughts about meeting Aerith there, but she had insisted. To this day, I don't know what she saw in me then. I don't know if it was love or her impending death she knew was coming. Why she ran away, why she didn't tell us, is understandable, but it still leaves an indention on one's heart.

She walked out, wearing that pink dress. I don't know why I noticed it then, the Holy clasped in her matching bow as she greeted me, reflecting the many colors of the room around us. I shake now thinking about it, but… to continue on.

"Vincent? You came."

"…yeah."

She giggled a little and smiled. "I assume you've figured out why I asked you here?"

"…not really." A date, of course, but I wasn't going to say that, and she knew it.

"Don't lie to me, acting all tough."

I stood up from my spot where I was leaning against the wall, unfolding my arms. "So, why did you bring me here?"

"It's a date, you know that though," Aerith smiled and walked over to me. "Don't worry, my date with Cloud was just a promise I made him. I really wanted to see you…" She whispered, "…before…" thinking I did not hear it. I wish I had trusted my instincts then.

"Why me? I don't do dating."

"You're always so distant… I want to take time to get to know you, Vincent. Is that a crime now?" She took my hand – my hand with the golden claw gauntlet –and held it firmly in hers.

"Of course not. I guess I can go out—for you," I replied. I could feel older emotions stirring up in me. I didn't know it then, but I was reminded of that day in the park guarding Lucrecia, and that's how my wall began to break down. Or was it just Aerith's charm? "Where would you like to go?"

"That's so sweet of you to ask, Vincent," she said, gently tugging my arm in the direction of the tour ride. "Let's go see everything at once."

To tell the truth, I was startled. I didn't feel myself. I didn't feel disconnected, I didn't feel dead, I didn't feel alone. I followed, nothing better to do anyway. Back at the hotel, no one would have bothered to even try to pester me. I always admired Aerith's resolve to help people. I think it was infectious. She had the kind of spirit that made you want to open up to her, even when you feel like there isn't anything left anymore, her light takes whatever abyss inside you and fills it up with rainwater.

"So," I said, turning to her once we boarded the crate they called a tour… She was fascinated, even having seen it before, by the lights, the chocobos, the liveliness, perhaps because up until now, we really hadn't seen much of that. "…Aerith."

"Yes?"

"This place… is lively."

"Yes, it is. Do you like the Gold Saucer?"

"…a little noisy," I replied. "But lively."

"You… used to be a Turk didn't you?"

"What?" That question came out of nowhere.

"You know how the Turks were after me all these years. Were you ever one of them?"

"No. Before your time, I'd imagine. I was a bodyguard." _I lied._

She giggled, "Kind of like Cloud was?"

"Was?" I questioned. He was still here, all of us somehow wrapped up in this insane plot by some otherworldly god.

"Well, you could always be my bodyguard. You've had real experience. I'm sure Lucrecia appreciates it."

I felt as though I would choke. I barely mentioned Lucrecia at all, and here Aerith is talking about how she would feel.

"I'm sorry… I hear her voice sometimes… from the Planet."

"…" I wasn't sure what to say then, but kept my eyes on Aerith's green ones, knowing she would continue talking because I would've asked her to explain.

"Lucrecia feels so… bad… for what happened to you. She wants to see you again, Vincent."

"You know where she is, then?" I asked, perhaps a little too quickly.

Aerith seemed happy either way. At least she found something I would talk about. "In a cave, near the ocean, maybe. It's hard to tell. I just know she wants to see you to say she's sorry."

"Aerith…"

The girl in pink seemed hesitant to ask the next question, "… do you still love her, Vincent?"

I couldn't answer that.

"I brought you a gift… I hope… you don't mind?" She seemed to be blushing a little, but maybe it was the red lights playing tricks. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box. I studied it, no idea what was in it. She seemed a little amused at my curiosity, "Guess what it is!"

"Hmph, I don't play mind games."

She seemed a little disappointed, but the idea of guessing what was inside a box like that was so ludicrous and tedious.

I saw her nails—a gentle shade of pink polish on them as she extended her hands to me with the gift. "Go on," she urged, smiling still. _Do you ever not smile, Aerith? _I gently used claw to pluck the lid from the box and was rather dumbfounded at the object inside. A silver pendant with the symbol of Cerberus on it, attached to a long chain. It was almost like a melted cross of some sort. "A…necklace?"

"Yep! Isn't it neat? I saw it and it instantly reminded me of you."

I managed to laugh. "Why?"

She scooted closer to me, and I almost flinched. Almost. She reached out her milk-colored hand to point at the three heads of each dog. "See these? I think it's just like you. So many sides of Vincent-kun we've yet to see." She raised it from the box in my hands and then gently slung it over my head. It was somewhat heavy as it bounced against my chest and settled there. "I've… never had a gift like this… for a long time." I paused, to look over to her. "Thank you."


End file.
